1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor having improved performance by preventing a damage to a magnet configuring a magnetic bearing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a read/write head.
The hard disk drive requires a disk driving device capable of driving the disk. In the disk driving device, a small-sized motor is used.
In the small-sized motor, a fluid dynamic pressure bearing assembly has been used. A shaft, one of a plurality of rotating members of the fluid dynamic pressure bearing assembly, and a sleeve, a fixed member thereof, include oil interposed therebetween, such that the shaft is supported by fluid pressure generated by the oil.
In the motor according to the related art, when a hub, a rotating member, rotates, friction may be generated due to the oil. This friction may increase power consumption in the driving of the motor.
Further, when the motor according to the related art has an external impact applied thereto, a phenomenon in which the shaft contacts the sleeve may be generated. This phenomenon may cause abrasion of the shaft or the sleeve to thereby have an adverse effect on the performance of the motor.
Therefore, in the motor capable of driving the disk of the hard disk drive, research into a technology of significantly reducing power consumption in the driving of the motor and improving durability against external impacts to thereby significantly increase performance and a lifespan of the motor has been urgently demanded.